<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>莫叔叔的小狼狗养成记 by Hyunee99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525588">莫叔叔的小狼狗养成记</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyunee99/pseuds/Hyunee99'>Hyunee99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyunee99/pseuds/Hyunee99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>贺天14岁的时候家里出了变故，父母双亡，被父亲的好友莫关山领养。<br/>莫关山大贺天16岁，照理说应该叫叔叔，但贺天怎么也不肯，一直就“莫关山来，莫关山去”。<br/>本来应该是好好的父子情，结果养着养着变味儿了，小狼崽子有了大胆的想法。<br/>莫关山是大老板，应酬难免，和别人的肢体触碰也难免。贺天看了就不乐意了，每次都要拉着一身酒气的莫关山洗澡，一边洗一边嫌他臭。莫关山听着不爽，但被伺候得挺爽，也就由他去了。<br/>贺天大尾巴狼，成年那天终于不装了，把莫关山按在沙发上就是一顿干，一边干还一边吃醋。干完了还作天作地地黏在莫关山怀里问，是不是最喜欢他。<br/>莫关山一边扶着老腰，一边哄怀里的娃，哄得嗓子眼儿都要冒烟了才哄好，刚想起身做正事，结果又被贺天按住了。<br/>总而言之就是，莫叔叔的小狼狗养成记。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>莫叔叔的小狼狗养成记</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>年下X叔叔的故事 前方养父子避雷⚠</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>
“今天怎么又喝到这么晚？”贺天坐在浴缸边，手指捏着瓶身，恶狠狠地将沐浴露挤上浴巾球，眼睛却盯着莫关山赤裸的胸口乱看。那对小巧的乳头随着莫关山的呼吸上下起伏，撩拨得贺天心浮气躁，让贺天恨不得立马抛开所谓的伦理道德，把他按在水里一通干。<br/>
莫关山本就喝醉了酒，周身热气再一缭绕，整个脑子更是混混沌沌了，根本应不上贺天的话。眼睛定定地看着那带着柠檬味香气的半透明液体滴落在浴巾球上，顺着间隙流过贺天细长的手指，最后溢到浴缸的边缘。“臭小子，东西……滴，滴下来了。”<br/>
贺天闭眼重喘一口气，压了压脑中的邪心思，没好气地把沐浴露放在一边，抓着沾满沐浴露的浴巾球就往莫关山手臂上擦。“喂，莫关山，你不是已经很有钱了吗？”<br/>
莫关山听了疑惑地冲贺天眨眨眼，“笨蛋……谁，谁会嫌钱多？”<br/>
密密的睫毛像小扇子似的扑棱两下，一下子又将贺天的魂给勾走了。贺天不记得是从几岁起了，目光只要一落在莫关山身上就会出神，思绪空空的，就只是傻愣愣地看着。看着那双淡色的唇，领口下若隐若现的锁骨，精瘦的腰和挺翘的臀，然后开始口干舌燥。<br/>
贺天从来不知道喜欢上一个人竟然是这种感觉。像是沙漠里行走了数月的旅者，突然有一天找到了人们口中所说的绿洲，他奋不顾身地扑过去，不管之后接住他的是救命的泉水，还是虚无的海市蜃楼。<br/>
真真假假，虚虚实实，他贺天都愿意去搏一搏。<br/>
因为那人是莫关山。在父母的黑白葬礼上，将他从一群假惺惺的人中救出来，给他注进血肉，而不是在一片薄凉中活成白骨。<br/>
“你这周日，空着在家吗？”浴巾球搓上后背，滑过好看的蝴蝶骨留下细密的白色泡沫。贺天手上的劲儿不由得轻缓了下来，嘴上凶巴巴的不知是在遮掩些什么。一直以来他其实一直是小心翼翼，超越常理的在意和喜欢，他不敢让莫关山知道。<br/>
莫关山原本低垂着的头扬起来，眼睛冲天花板眨了两下，缓缓说道：“这要问寸头了，不好说，怎么了？”<br/>
不提寸头还好，一提贺天的醋意就又上来了。刚才也是寸头将醉醺醺的莫关山送到门口，贺天在窗户往下瞧见他搂着莫关山的腰，莫关山亲密地靠着他，闭着眼就任他领着自己走。再往前想，还有上次在公司门口撞见蛇立，他嬉皮笑脸缠在莫关山身边，动手动脚的时候贺天冲上去恨不得立马给他一拳，却被莫关山生生拦下，还赔笑着说，小孩子不懂事。<br/>
不甘心，太不甘心了，凭什么只把他当成小孩子。<br/>
“你离了他就过不下去了？”<br/>
贺天的火气来得没有预兆，一个浴巾球砸在莫关山的胸口，人腾得一下站起来。莫关山觉得莫名其妙，不知道自己又哪句话惹小祖宗不高兴了。“寸头是我秘书，日程安排可不得问他。”<br/>
就是这副漫不经心、毫不在意的样子让贺天觉得肺都要炸了，明明是自己喜欢的人，但是对别人眉开眼笑、亲密依赖的时候他却只能生闷气。要是莫关山是傻逼，空有魅力不自知，那他贺天就是傻逼中的傻逼，没胆没种怂上加怂。“你自己就记不住事，非得靠他？”<br/>
莫关山被贺天这句话气笑了，“他是秘书，我付他钱就是让他给我记事的。臭小子跟我说话什么态度，赶紧蹲下来给我继续擦。”<br/>
贺天自知理亏，气鼓鼓地捞起浴巾球重新蹲了回去，“总之你不要事事都赖着你秘书了。”语气上凶巴巴，目光却时不时地偷瞄莫关山，看他有没有生气，“我也可以帮你记事啊。”<br/>
不知道是不是说得太轻，贺天低头搓了半天也没听见莫关山回答一个字，正准备抬头讨个说法就瞧见他闭着眼靠着浴缸。潮湿的头发弯弯曲曲地贴着额头，时不时有水珠顺着鬓角滴下来。水面晃动着，起起伏伏，艳红的乳头在白色的泡沫中若隐若现，像鲜奶蛋糕上的樱桃，皑皑雪地里的红梅。<br/>
这不是贺天第一次见莫关山赤身裸体，也不是他第一次看着这具身体胡思乱想。无数次，贺天呼吸粗重地从有莫关山的梦中醒来，想着梦中那些翻云覆雨的姿势，握上硬挺肿胀的性器，一边低声喊着莫关山的名字一边闭眼挺动。<br/>
“怎么停下了？”莫关山本来闭着眼被伺候得舒舒服服的，结果手上的劲道越来越小，慢慢地停下来不动了。<br/>
贺天本还看着莫关山出神，冷不防的一句话立马叫他一个激灵回过神来。“下次再这么醉醺醺地回来，看我还管不管你。”不知道是不是被水汽熏的，贺天的脸颊竟也红起来，一路往上耳朵也跟滴血似的红。<br/>
按平时，贺天要这么说话，莫关山早抄家伙揍了，只不过这时被按得舒服，整个人酥酥软软的，浑身跟没骨头似的，提不起劲儿也没这心思，只敷衍地哼哼两声算数。<br/>
周遭一旦安静下来，贺天就又很容易陷到莫名的冲动中，身下的欲望早就在帮莫关山脱衣服的时候就硬得不行，现在光是擦个手臂搓个背就满脑子淫邪念头，再洗下去怕是今晚窗户纸就得捅破。贺天心里是万般舍不得浪费这帮美人沐浴的好机会，但实在是碍于现实，丢了句“剩下你自己洗，我帮你铺被子”就落荒而逃。<br/>
落荒而逃，实在是不像贺天会做的事情。狼狈、慌乱与往日里的坦然、镇定格格不入，贺天怕让莫关山察觉，可以又矛盾地希望他能察觉。</p><p>2<br/>
贺天到家的时候，房子里漆黑一片没一点人气。莫关山早上和他打过招呼，说今天有重要会议脱不开身，要很晚才会回来，叫他自己叫朋友在家吃或者到酒店都行。虽然早就做好了思想准备，但是心里还是不由得失落难受。<br/>
空荡的房间，门口没有放置好的拖鞋，桌上没有插上蜡烛的蛋糕，床上只有凄冷的月光。没有光，没有热气，贺天甚至开始想要是当初没莫关山，是不是这才是他要过的生活。一想到这里贺天像是被抽光了力气，整个人要坠入无边的黑暗。<br/>
要是没有莫关山。<br/>
没有莫关山。<br/>
没有他。<br/>
贺天抓上门把手，整个人颤颤巍巍地蹲下。每想到一次失去，心里就越发酸楚，想着终有一天莫关山会离开他，心脏就一阵钝痛。<br/>
“小子，你要蹲到什么时候啊？”<br/>
身后突然一片亮堂，贺天不可置信地转过身，看到莫关山靠着墙，手上的蛋糕插着18形状的蜡烛，一双明亮的眸子里全是自己的身影。莫关山也没想到贺天转过来是这副表情，眼眶泛着红，目光里透露着惊异。“我端着个蛋糕手酸死了，还不赶紧去拿打火机来……哎哎哎，臭小子，蛋糕，小心我的蛋糕……”贺天突然冲过来，像是十年不见似的，也不顾蛋糕会不会翻在身上伸手将莫关山紧紧抱在怀里。心脏在胸膛里砰砰直跳，胸前空落落的位置被莫关山填满，一下子，什么害怕、不安，统统消失不见。<br/>
“不是说不来吗？”贺委屈声音闷闷的。<br/>
“笨蛋，这可是你18岁生日。”贺天小孩样子的撒娇逗得莫关山直乐，“好了好了，赶紧吹蜡烛切蛋糕，我端不动了。”<br/>
“我帮你端到桌上去。”<br/>
客厅又重新陷入黑暗，只有蜡烛上的两簇烛光在跳动。<br/>
“快许愿啊。”<br/>
灯光昏暗，贺天看不清莫关山的脸，但是烛光映在他的眼里，照亮他的脸孔，像是庆生的天使。贺天双手合十，慢慢合上眼，耳畔响起莫关山唱的生日快乐歌，脑海里突然又浮现出14岁生日的场景。也是漆黑一片，也是满心惶恐和绝望，他一个人缩在床上拒绝与外界的任何交流，突然黑暗里窜出光亮，莫关山端着点了蜡烛的蛋糕走到自己身前蹲下，眼眸亮晶晶的，柔声细语地说，<br/>
“生日快乐，小天。”<br/>
气流呼出来，蜡烛被吹灭，转眼间就从一个事事依赖别人的小孩，长成了一个可以让别人依赖的男人。<br/>
“许的什么愿？”开关被按下，客厅里又恢复了明亮，莫关山一边从塑封袋里拿着刀叉，一边好奇地问贺天，每次都问，但是他每次都只是笑笑什么都不说。这次莫关山也没打算真知道贺天许的什么愿，也就按惯例随口一问。<br/>
“想知道？凑近点告诉你。”<br/>
贺天没大没小的态度弄得莫关山有点不舒服，但是又想到今天是他生日就顺从地凑近一只耳朵，等着听答案但是答案没等来，却等到了一个湿软温热的吻。舌尖掠过耳廓，最后带着唇落在圆润的耳珠，虔诚、向往。莫关山被贺天出格的举动吓了一大跳，脸“腾——”一下就红了个彻底，羞愤地捂着耳朵，骂道，“贺天，你有毛……唔……你给老子放开……”<br/>
莫关山越骂，腰上的手就扣得越紧，口腔里的舌就侵得越深，搅着他的舌根直发麻。手抵在贺天的胸口想拉开两人的距离，但是眼前的人不知什么时候力气竟也这么大，任他再怎么挣扎也动不了分毫。<br/>
“莫关山，莫关山……”喜欢的人此刻就在自己怀里这个事实让贺天兴奋不已，膝盖挤进莫关山腿间，手顺着腰际滑下抓住柔软的臀肉。贺天之前一直想象着，他将莫关山压在身下，丰腴的臀肉从他的指缝溢出来，紧致的肉穴含住他的性器，顶到深处受不了了，莫关山就咬着嘴唇红着眼扭过头来看向他。想得他浑身发热，一刻都不想再忍耐。<br/>
将莫关山压倒在沙发上的时候贺天显得有些迫不及待，没有章法地解着莫关山身前的扣子，一个用力还崩掉了好几颗，等理智稍稍有些回脑的时候，便瞧见莫关山衬衣敞开呼吸急促地躺在他身下。贺天骑坐在莫关山身上，目光稍稍向下便将美色尽收眼底，微微成形的腹肌，没入长裤的人鱼线，还有此刻顶着自己的一团欲望。贺天弯下腰想继续之前的亲吻，却被莫关山用手臂抵住。<br/>
“我是你养父。”莫关山说得字字用力，要不是现在处于劣势，说不定马上就要扭起身把贺天暴打一顿。<br/>
“我没承认过。”贺天捉住莫关山用力过度而发颤的手臂，牙齿轻磕上腕骨，舔弄吮吸留下一个深红色的吻痕。他知道莫关山在隐忍，呼吸里的颤抖，紧绷着的肌肉，但是食髓知味，他断不可能在此刻停下，如果注定要离开，那么小心翼翼又有什么意义。“现在，要尝尝蛋糕了。”<br/>
贺天小时候很喜欢过生日，平时家教森严的父母只有在生日才允许他和同龄人疯一疯。小孩子会围在分剩下的蛋糕旁，手上抓着奶油往寿星身上抹，冒着香甜气的奶油蛋糕就会在这群捣蛋鬼手里弄得到处都是。<br/>
地上。<br/>
沙发上。<br/>
身上。<br/>
带着凉气的奶油覆盖着粉色的乳晕，激得乳头充血挺立，小腹上的有一些微微融化，顺着身体线条流到身侧，一时间空气里充满了甜腻的奶油香气。莫关山只觉得一瞬间天旋地转，贺天温软的舌在他身上到处游走，隐隐的痒褪去翻上来无尽的空虚，他知道这有悖常理，他知道他应该毫不犹豫地推开身上这昏头小子，他知道不能回应这份背德的爱。<br/>
可是，贺天的唇好温暖，像火一样，把他这身骨头也要烧热了，多少个漫漫长夜他想着贺天觉得无比温暖。他的生活，又何曾不是因为贺天而重获新生。浮生万象，因他生，因他陨。<br/>
贺天伏在莫关山身上，牙齿肌肤轻轻厮磨，暗红色的吻痕旁还印着浅浅的牙印，微凉的手指环上滚烫的性器时快时慢地套弄着。贺天承认他狡猾，让莫关山深陷情欲无力拒绝，粗糙的指腹磨过敏感湿滑的龟头，指尖时不时向下揉弄柔软的囊袋。<br/>
“嗯哈……贺，贺天……啊……”手指插入穴道的时候莫关山猛地扬起了头，生理性的泪水从眼角滑落没进身下的毛毯，生理和心理上的双重防线在那一刻被击得粉碎。他能感受到自己是怎么包裹着贺天的手指，他又是怎样一点点破开自己的软肉进到更深处，隐秘处被别人一点点开发的感觉让他止不住想发抖。<br/>
贺天的唇终于是落下来，落在莫关山泛红的眼角，舌尖卷走泪珠，留下一个湿润的吻。他不在意别人的眼光，不怕身后的闲言碎语，他只在意莫关山，眼前这个暴躁却又温柔的男人。要说怕，他只怕莫关山将他推开，让他滚。<br/>
更多的手指从湿软的后穴插入，一下一下地顶上前列腺处，莫关山压抑着的呻吟化作甜腻的鼻音撩拨着贺天所剩不多的理智。莫关山彻底瘫软下来，像只小猫一样任由贺天摆布。他看着贺天恶狠狠地掰开自己的大腿，抓着左脚踝往自己胸口上压，后穴不受控制地张张合合，肠液从深处流出来沾得穴口湿漉漉一片。<br/>
贺天的眼神暗了暗，手上的劲道不由得加大，一边俯身咬上红肿的乳头，一边扶着性器往莫关山身体里顶。“叫你再对着蛇立笑，还笑得那么欢。”初次尝到性爱甜头的贺天也顾不上莫关山身体吃不吃得消，每次都将性器完全拔出再重重插入，凭着记忆顶向前列腺的位置。<br/>
莫关山被贺天肏得有些失神，嘴里咿咿呀呀地呻吟着说不出句完整的话，手臂环着贺天的身子在他背上拉下一道道红痕。大腿根被贺天长时间地按着，早就酸痛发麻，但是莫关山也没力气去骂了，只能被动接受着贺天的胡来。贺天的醋劲不是一般的大，什么陈年老账都给翻了出来，下身又顶撞得用力，好似要把前几年的窝囊气都发泄干净。<br/>
这样大开大合的操弄莫关山自然是受不住，肠道痉挛地收缩起来，身前的性器抵着贺天的腹肌，前端的前列腺液弄得皮肤反着一片水光。“太快了，停下啊……”<br/>
“受不了就射出来。”贺天低喘一声，软肉吸附自己性器的快感爽得他头皮发麻，“莫关山，谁还能比我更让你舒服呢？”莫关山说不出话，回应他的是被操射出来的低低的哭叫声。<br/>
扭成一团的毛毯，因液体而结在一起的绒毛，满屋情欲的味道浓到散不开。莫关山趴在沙发上，头枕在手臂上闭着眼，腰上一双手有节奏地按着，舒缓着肌肉的酸痛。他算是看开了，什么世俗规矩，都比不上当下快乐，只不过混小子太不懂节制，老腰都要给他折了。<br/>
“莫关山，我现在在你心里比不比得上别人。”<br/>
“笨蛋！不然你以为我能老老实实在这儿？”<br/>
“我这儿卖了半天力，你还凶巴巴地凶我。”贺天垂下眼，手上的力气一下子小了不少。<br/>
莫关山很郁闷，莫关山很头疼，但是小孩子一开始作的时候不给他哄好了，之后吃亏的还是他自己。想到这儿莫关山就撑起身子转过头看他，手臂勾上贺天的脖子压着他的后脑勺给他来了个热吻。“这世界上，谁都比不上你重要，小天。”<br/>
这次倒换了贺天愣住，直到莫关山说完话才稍稍回过神来，眼里爆发出欣喜的光芒。人生近二十载，没有比这更幸运的事情了。他从没想过这份喜欢能得到回应，他都已经做好要被扫地出门的准备，想着之后要怎么死缠烂打才能让心心念念的人接受自己。<br/>
“关山。”<br/>
“嗯。”贺天没正经惯了突然一下子含情脉脉来，莫关山看了倒更加害羞，回想起刚才自己的主动恨不得找条缝钻进去。<br/>
“再来一次，刚没过瘾。”<br/>
“？？？？？？”<br/>
“这次用骑乘吧！”<br/>
“小王八蛋，你放老子下来，你敢！嗯啊……”<br/>

3
那天，十八岁的贺天，在烛光前合起掌，向神明许愿。希望他和莫关山得神庇佑，永不分离。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>